callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nambu
The Nambu pistol was a semi-automatic pistol used by the Imperial Japanese Army and Navy during the First and Second World Wars. The pistol had two variations, the Type A (also called the Type 4), and the Type 14. Only the Type 14 is seen in any Call of Duty game. It was designed by Kijiro Nambu, a prolific designer of Japanese small arms. He also designed the Type 99 light machine gun and the Type 92 heavy machine gun, both of which are seen in Call of Duty: World at War. History The Nambu 14 was in many regards the same design as the disappointing Nambu 1904 handgun, but was cheaper to manufacture. It entered the Japanese market in 1925 and was officially accepted by the Imperial Japanese Army in 1927. The main difference from the Nambu 1904 was a safety catch on the receiver and, in 1939, the trigger guard's dimensions were expanded to enable the shooter to fire with gloved hands. These changes did not, however make the weapon a reliable combat tool for those unfortunate enough to be issued with it. The Nambu 14's magazine retaining spring and two recoil springs were always prone to failure in corrosive environments- the pressure they imparted could make it difficult for a soldier to reload his weapon with sweaty or wet hands, thus making the Nambu 14, a dangerous weapon on which to rely. It fired the weak 8x22mm pistol round used by the Type 100 compared to the .45ACP used by the Colt M1911 and the Thompson. Kijiro Nambu was the designer of the Nambu pistols. He was a General in the Imperial Japanese Army who also developed the Type 38 Heavy Machine Gun and Type 11 Light Machine Gun. In 1904, he developed the first model of the Nambu pistol. Though it was not introduced into the IJA, the Nambu pistol was produced by private enterprise and it was introduced by IJN in 1915. According to Japanese data ,this pistol was not really designed by Nambu. The real Nambu pistol is another design which is also similar to the Luger P-08: due to misidentification by Americans, Japanese also call this pistol a Nambu type-14 post-war. In 1925, IJA also introduced the improved model of Nambu pistol as the Type 14 Pistol which was almost the same as the early model except some small improvements. About 279,000 Type 14s were produced. Later production models were fitted with a much larger trigger housing to fit the hand of a shooter wearing gloves. Due to the fact that the Nambu pistol was obsolete, and that IJA officers were required to purchase their own pistols, most bought European models. The Nambu was used by Japanese forces until the end of World War II Call of Duty: World at War The Nambu reloads quickly and has good sights. It has the fastest mid-clip reload and the second fastest empty reload. This would make it the best non-Magnum pistol, as all of the non-Magum pistols are the same except for appearance and reload speed. In single player, the Nambu goes mainly unseen and unused. One is given to Pvt. Miller by Sgt. Sullivan after he is rescued from the Japanese camp, but subsequently it is rarely seen unless a Japanese soldier goes into Last Stand mode. Its appearance in single player is usually due to Japanese soldiers pulling it out on Second Chance. It is also noted for its thin design much like the Luger P08, as well as its magazine, uncovered barrel, and many more similarities. Trivia *The Nambu is often wrongly considered the worst multiplayer pistol (Ironically, it can be the best non-magnum pistol). *From Call of Duty 3 onward, the Luger was replaced in-game by the Walther P38, much to the dismay of Luger fans. The Nambu has found its place with those who enjoy using the Luger, as they are very similar. *The Nambu is the first weapon you can actually use in World At War. However you are told to "Grab a rifle" a second after it is given to you. *It cannot share ammo with the Type 100 although they use the same ammunition. Image:Nambu 5.png Image:Nambu Sights.PNG|Ironsight Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Pistols Category:Japanese Weapons Category:DS weapons